


金風玉露

by ningtian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ningtian/pseuds/ningtian
Summary: 哨兵嚮導梗，埃爾文嚮導ｘ利維爾哨兵





	1. Chapter 1

827年12月25日，利維爾永遠忘不了這個日期，在十歲生日這天，他第一次見到屬於他搭檔的精神向導。

冬天的地下街比地上溫暖，但對住在里面的人來說，日子依舊難過，很多人每天都在溫飽上掙扎。

積滿垃圾污水的小巷里，除了老鼠和蟑螂，還有個小小的身影，利維爾努力縮起瘦小的身體，從垃圾堆后留意外面情況，他緊抱著懷里脹鼓鼓的錢包，不敢有一刻松手，接下來几天的食物都要靠它。

失主大罵臟話的聲音清晰可聞，明顯還不甘心，他把自己藏得更緊，卻不小心扯到肩上傷口。

那是剛才偷東西時被小刀刺出來，血不停流著，一滴滴染紅匆忙包上的布條，肩膀動一下就痛得要命，半邊身體疼得發麻，他卻毫無辦法。

那些人還在找他，被發現就死定了。

可是他的身體已經受不住，隨著鮮血離開，寒冷緩緩滲入骨髓，再這樣下去，他遲早會死於失血過多。

利維爾抱著自己，咬緊牙關忍耐陣陣寒意，他不想死在這個黑暗又骯臟的小巷里，連那個所謂心靈相伴的搭檔也未見到，他不能死！

可是血還是一點點流淌，布條紅得發黑，身體越來越疲倦沉重，腦門一下一下跳著，腦袋深處響起警號，利維爾知道自己必須要動一下，他得回去自己的小窩藏好，得要治療傷口和休息，可是他現在，卻連一根指頭也懶得動。

就在這時，那只金色的生物突兀地出現他面前。

短短的，干淨整齊的金色毛發，與臟亂昏黑的環境格格不入，圓潤五官還帶著稚氣，但一雙漂亮金瞳瞅住人時，已經有股穩重的味道，柔軟的四肢藏著肌肉，可愛只是外表。

這是只身型未長的百獸之王，讓人輕易想像出，它將來會有多不凡。

不過現在的利維爾，一點也沒有想到這些，他只關心一件事，這只小獅子是來搜尋他嗎，精神向導不會遠離主人，對方的哨兵在附近？

他費力回頭，看向一旁更黑暗的地方，那里有雙藏得很好的眼睛，是屬於他的精神向導，有敵人接近，它怎可能不提示。

那雙綠幽幽，似能在黑暗中發光的眼珠仍在，教利維爾一陣心安，它牢牢瞪著突然出現的小獅子，卻一反常態地沒有作出攻擊姿勢。

這反應代表對方不是對手，利維爾松了半口氣，回頭注視接近的小東西，完全搞不清它為何而來。

利維爾用力豎起耳朵，竭力從圍繞耳邊的響聲里分辦出腳步聲，四周不知不覺人聲盡失，但黑暗里，他只聽到牆角水滴，應和著微風吹起塵埃的沙沙聲，更顯這里的寂靜。

它到底從那里來？

相比一人一獸的警惕，小獅子倒是自在得很，它一步一步，慢慢走到利維爾身前，柔軟的鼻頭輕輕碰觸傷口，動作非常小心，彷佛他是一碰即散的嬌弱花瓣。

傷口驀地一陣溫暖，痛楚頓時減輕，利維爾愣愣看著小獅子，它滿意似的瞇起眼睛，更進一步磨蹭他的臉頰，被它碰過的地方，自然地泛出暖意，慢慢取代疼痛，血流量瞬間減低，連精神都提振不少。

利維爾從沒碰過這種情況，拜特殊的身體素質所賜，他的復原力是比一般人好，但也沒到這種程度。

這種情況，只有一個可能。

他顫抖著手摸上小獅子的毛發，短短鬃毛刺癢了手心，對著金色瞳孔小聲問:“是你嗎...我的向導？”

小獅子低鳴兩聲，漂亮的眼睛柔和地注視他，它把柔軟溫暖的身體靠在他身上，頭枕在膝蓋，把更多溫暖帶來。

那些哨兵向導傳聞是真的，和他心靈相通的搭檔的確存在！

就像現在，即使相隔千山萬水，那個人也知道自己需要他，自己...并不是孤獨一人......

利維爾用力抱緊懷里的小獅子，胸口酸甜苦辣皆有，他說不出自己的心情，只知道前一刻還懼怕的東西，現在已經不在乎了。

因為有另一個人在，有他在，自己就能成為世界上最強悍的人。

一陣悉窣聲響起，屬於他的精神向導悄無聲息過來，也安安穩穩盤踞在身旁，暖和的體溫催化出疲倦，他摟緊兩只小獸，任由眼皮變重，逐漸沉入夢鄉。

這次他不覺得寒冷了。

 

盡管外貌身形向來惹眼，埃爾文一直是個安靜的人，無論在訓練兵團還是調查團里，他通常都是默默聆聽的那個人，就算大家談起的，是誰也在意的搭檔問題。

并不是他不在乎這件事，相反，他比誰都渴望見到他的搭檔，自從親眼見過屬於他搭檔的精神向導后。

那是他要離開訓練兵團，決定未來志向時的事了，他不像那些猶豫不定的同窗，打從一開始就決定加入調查兵團，可是決心是有了，還年輕的他，未能做到舍棄懷疑。

寂靜的訓練場上只有他一個人，看著繁星點點的天空，他嘆了口氣，對伏在身邊的精神向導低語:“要離開這里了，艾爾，你會怕嗎？”

脖子上開始長出棕色鬃毛的幼獅，吼聲在喉間低沉滾動，似是對主人問題不滿。

埃爾文苦笑下，說:“你自然不怕，我也不怕，可是...”

他低下頭，盯著捏得青筋畢露的拳頭，一時間竟出了神。

所以他沒有留意到，一直伏在地上的艾爾，突然警覺地抬頭，金色瞳孔瞪著訓練場的另一邊，過了會兒，豎得筆直的耳朵動了動，它看了埃爾文一眼，再次伏回前臂上。

喚醒埃爾文的是沙石被踐踏的沙沙聲，他抬起頭，第一眼就看到，一對碧玉般的翠綠眼珠。

黑色毛發使它能完美隱藏在夜色里，和艾爾肌肉結實，充滿爆發力的外型不同，它的四肢縴細緊實，動作輕巧靈活，身型算得上嬌小，但行走時帶起的肌理，足以讓人明白，藏在里面的力量有多驚人。

它帶著貓科類特有的機警神情，緩慢無聲地向埃爾文走來，動作彷如流水，看得他一陣驚嘆，真是只漂亮的黑豹。

可它是誰的精神向導？絕對不會是訓練兵，人多嘴雜，這么漂亮的向導，他怎可能沒聽人提起。

那它從那里來，就很引人深思了。

還未等埃爾文思考完，艾爾就先有了行動，它沖著走過來的豹子嗚嗚低鳴，令埃爾文聽得愕然，向來自傲的艾爾竟然在示好？

小黑豹冷冷睨了艾爾一眼，也不理它，甩甩尾巴徑自在埃爾文的面前蹲下，狹長眼瞳盯住埃爾文的眼睛，默默和他對望。

埃爾文不明所以，只得也回看著它，越看那雙眼睛，他的心就越平靜，精神圖景里，那些由不安與煩擾變成，重重堆積的黑色雪花，竟然碰上陽光般自行融化，冰雪化為水滴，匯成流水，順著干涸的地面，落入漆黑深淵。

作為同期里公認最強的向導，埃爾文的精神屏障已有小成，而整個過程中，屏障連動都沒動過，據他所知，擅長精神領域的向導會這樣，只有一種情況。

他按下開始激動的心情，對著小豹子低聲說:“可以嗎，你真的想讓我去，就算我可能回不來見你...我的哨兵？”

漂亮的綠色眼睛微微瞇起，似是不耐煩地瞪了他一眼，它站起來，走到遠離埃爾文，卻又是他手臂能觸及的地方悠哉躺下，黑色尾巴晃來晃去，拂開艾爾靠近的毛茸茸尾巴。

埃爾文輕笑出聲，臉上愁云盡去，安慰地撫摸自家委屈的獅子。

他終於能大步向前，往認定的那條路走，他不用回頭，因為有人會跟他一起走。


	2. Chapter 2

幸運的是，埃爾文在第一次出牆里活了下來，之后的第二次第三次，他都成功掙扎回來，但不幸的是，他尋找了很多年，依然沒見到那只美麗黑豹的主人。

作為與巨人接觸第一線，調查兵團几百號人通通都是哨兵向導，加上充滿精英的憲兵團，駐扎兵團的特殊部隊，埃爾文在這么多人里找了很久，依然沒一個是他的搭檔。

在某些時候，午夜獨醉月下孤枕時，他都忍不住悄悄懷疑，那個人是不是已經不在。

會不會在他不知道的時候，命運就已經斬斷兩個人的連系，把他帶走了呢？

不過，每當他這樣想時，靈魂深處的細微絲線，就會在他耳邊低語自己的存在。

比風更輕，比玫瑰的香氣更飄渺，從他的心臟一直連系到遠方，他說不出這是甚么感覺，卻確信線的那頭，一定有某個人在。

因為這點確信，這些年他拒絕的哨兵......唔，也有一個連了。

久而久之，尋找搭檔成了他的執念，埃爾文一次次找尋，在希望與失望里，堅定自己的想法。

他相信，無論花費多少時間，他一定能見到那個人。

埃爾文放下手上文件，疲倦地揉了揉眉心，新入團名單上，永遠都是孤零零几個字，團里鬧人手荒，已經不是第一次的事了。

高死亡率低名聲，早就嚇走不少人，而出於良心，埃爾文也不想要身手不足的士兵，再這樣下去，說不定連保證出牆調查的人手都要不夠了。

如果能有強大到足以成為標竿的人就好了......

撇去腦中妄想，他拿起文件里夾雜的小紙片，仔細讀起訊息，不知不覺間嘴角勾起興味的笑容:“地下街出現了會使用立體機動的人，憲兵團几次圍捕也失敗……奈爾的情報來得真及時。”

他拎起斗篷，對著窗台下的陰影喊:“艾爾。”

背陽處一陣騷動，金色獅子緩緩步出，粗壯的四肢踩在地上，卻一點足音也聽不到，昔日稀薄的鬃毛，現在早長得密密麻麻，在夕陽照射下，金燦燦得就像國王頭上的寶冠。

它朝埃爾文走過來，蹭過他的腳邊，率先步向房門。

“走吧，我們去會會地下街。”

圖肯爾大街，左轉鐵釘小巷，一進去立刻飛上三樓避開曬衣繩群，跳過七棟樓頂，當心第四戶的薄木板樓頂，從麥穗面包店招牌往下躍，穿越廢棄工廠后，即時回到樓頂上，利用兩旁大樓飛遠。

利維爾跟著腦袋里的逃跑路線，在巷弄間俐落穿梭，可是仍擺脫不了追捕者，雖然手忙腳亂，他們依然遠遠跟在身后，軟蛋的憲兵隊甚么時候變得那么厲害？

利維爾非常煩躁，被追著跑已經好几次了，他真想知道，那些混帳黑幫到底給了憲兵團多少錢來追捕他。

心里火氣越燒越旺，他沖身旁上竄下跳的黑影大吼：“列維！”

話出口的同時，手上操作裝置一甩，他大幅轉向右方，再次彈射而去。

黑影同一時間跳向左邊，卻沒走遠，而是伏在屋檐暗處，等到第一個追捕者經過時，猛然撲向他背上。

那人肩上的夜鷹立時尖聲鳴叫，也不知道那倒楣鬼，是被偷襲者嚇到呢，還是被自家精神向導驚到，他身形一晃，勾在牆上的鋼勾松開，后面的人躲避不及，一個接一個撞上前去。

看著身后陣腳大亂的人，利維爾愉快一哼，吹了聲口哨，追上來的黑豹后腿發力，跟著他跳往高處。

一旁景物迅速落到腳下，眼界瞬間開揚，風呼呼刮過耳畔，引力在下方掙扎拉扯，目眩神迷中心臟應和著劇跳。

自從學會立體機動后，利維爾迅速愛上這種時刻，與之相比，皮帶勒在身上的疼痛根本不足為道。

同樣身在半空的列維，同意他似的低吼，利維爾咧嘴一笑，掉下時一揚手，鋼勾狠狠刺入磚牆，拉著他轉入后巷。

就在這時，從來跟隨他行動，和他二體一心的列維，跳躍在半空的身軀猛然僵住，像是受了甚么驚嚇般，筆直往下面的黑暗處墜去。

漆黑是地下街的常態，一條又一條相連的街道窄巷，很容易令人迷失其中，獨自一人前來的埃爾文穩步當車，頭罩下的眼睛，小心掃視靠近的人。

他心知肚明，如非斗篷下若隱若現的軍服，恐怕早被此地的黑幫尋上，四面八方的眼神統統刺在背上，不乏連他也發現不到身影的哨兵。

弱肉強食的地下街，能生存下來的哨兵果然不是泛泛之輩，聽說這里的黑幫也建起了塔，里面會有他的搭檔嗎？

雖然轉著各種各樣念頭，不過埃爾文的外表，仍是彷佛在花園散步的閑適，他順著路人指點，左拐右轉地往奈爾信上提到的地點走去。

他來得太晚，去到地方時，已經是追逐戰白熱化的時候，雙方都已跑遠，那道小小的身影，在屋子斷斷續續的間隙里輕快跳躍，看著對方一個俐落右旋，就令追逐的憲兵隊全部相撞，他不由得低聲贊嘆。

內行人看門道，埃爾文一望就知道，這個逃犯即使在強調實戰的調查兵團，也足以排得上號，而且，恐怕他的極限還沒到。

這種強者難怪憲兵隊抓不住，埃爾文瞇起眼睛，追逐時隱時現的人影，暗暗可惜沒有帶哨兵過來，身為向導他的五感與普通人差不多，憑他的視力，無法看清那個像長了雙翅膀在飛行的人。

那他該怎樣從復雜的地下街里，找出這個人呢？

想到這點，他就把精神網絡緩緩張開，謹慎地往追逐現場探去，如果能在那人身上打下印記，尋找他就容易多了。

就在他的精神網絡散發開，覆蓋這片區域時，他突然瞧見，那個逕往天上飛的人，猛然一個轉折，直直往地面撲去，他心頭一顫，一個“不！”字沖口而出。

看著往下掉的黑色獸影，利維爾呼吸都要停了，身體先於想法，反身追著黑豹而去，靈活的身手難得露出破綻，埋伏的人怎會放過，一聲喝令后，從各處涌出的網子，一層層纏上落到地面的一人一獸。

列維這才回過神來，和利維爾一樣，憤怒地撕扯網子，可是上面灑滿的向導素，令掙扎的爪牙越來越緩慢。

圍堵的人站得遠遠的，拚命把木桶里的粉末倒在他們身上，沾染過多向導素的利維爾，很快只能無力地倒在污水潭，漸漸迷糊的視線中，最后能看見的，就是跟他一樣動也不能動的黑豹。

這些卑鄙的混蛋！

埃爾文怔怔看著再沒有人影的天空，從網絡對面傳過來，屬於憲兵隊的龐大情緒，足以令他明了后續發展。

他莫名地嘆了口氣，正想回去時，身邊一陣光影閃爍，從不在普通街道出現的獅子倏地現身，它死命瞪著上方，腿上肌肉繃緊，金色鬃毛根根豎起，渾身充滿焦躁和怒氣。  
“艾爾！？”

埃爾文從沒見過它這副樣子，從來都如主人那樣沉穩安靜的獅王，現下卻在石板地上來回踱步，粗壯的四肢踩得石頭呯呯作響，尾巴在身后甩來甩去，張大的嘴巴非常想找個東西來好好咬一下。

聽到主人的叫喚，它怒氣沖沖回頭，罕有地，第一次對埃爾文露出尖牙，足以令膽小鬼癱軟在地的沉重咆哮，猶如響雷般轟隆隆響起。

象徵它憤怒的咆嘯還在耳里回蕩，可不等埃爾文探詢，突如其來出現的獅子，又突如其來消失，空蕩蕩的街道上，只剩下他一個人。

他再看了一眼天空，才轉過身，依然是孤身一人回去。


	3. Chapter 3

滴滴答答的水聲，慢慢喚起利維爾意識，他竭力張開眼皮，用力眨了幾下，等到眼前黑影消失，才緩慢轉頭，盡量不引起注意察看四周環境。

入眼所見，是佈滿積水的粗石地面和磚牆，天窗小得只能透進幾縷陽光，一根根鐵枝組成的牢門後，是永遠黑暗的石頭走廊。

身上的立體機動早沒有了，肩膀和手腕被綁在背後，火辣辣地疼，結合昏迷前的處境，一點也不令他意外。

牆邊的黑暗處有東西動了動，熟悉的綠色眼睛徐徐張開，和他一樣，迷糊中仍舊充滿警覺，看了四周一眼，小心翼翼向他爬動。

利維爾幾乎要笑出聲來，那些愚蠢的憲兵，竟敢把他和列維關在一起，以為他們被拋進大牢就沒徹，只能乖乖認命嗎？

簡直太愚蠢了。

他輕輕翻身，無視麻繩來回拉扯的疼痛，在列維咬開繩結的空隙，他微瞇起眼，盯緊走廊盡處打呵欠的士兵，嘴角露出冰冷笑容。

對這天看守牢房的憲兵來說，來自身後的突襲真算是一瞬間，他才不過背轉身，搓了下腰間肌肉，襲擊者就把他撲倒地上，他還來不及喊出精神嚮導，後頸上被狠狠一擊，就這樣陷入昏迷。

利維爾用列維甩給他的鎖匙開門時，牠已經從倒霉的看守身上跳開，一馬當先往出口跑去，他跟在黑豹身後，飛奔上插著火把的樓梯，對喊叫著湧來的士兵見一個揍一個。

那些憲兵手忙腳亂，甚至有人見了他就轉身逃跑，輕而易舉被他打倒在地，這層樓不像只關了他一人的下層，黑黝黝的牢籠裡塞滿骯髒的囚犯，看到他俐落打倒看守者的身姿，全都搖著牢門大吼大叫，有些頭腦靈活的人，早已隔著鐵條摸索憲兵身上的鑰匙。

利維爾沒心情管他們，逕自往上層跑去，全然不理他身後越來越吵鬧的監牢。

該死，再快一刻出去也好，這裡實在太臭了，他聞夠這裡的空氣了。

對未滿三十已成為憲兵團支部長的奈爾．德克來說，烈酒與橋牌當然不會是晨間選擇，但如果要與面對昔日同窗比較，他倒情願選前者。

所以當他一大早進辦公室，就瞧見埃爾文坐在裡面，還要帶著燦爛到假惺惺的笑容時，他不由得開始苦惱，連胃都要隱隱作痛起來。

他深吸口氣，壓下掉頭就跑的沖動，惡聲惡氣地說：“這麼早過來幹嗎，分隊長閣下！”

埃爾文臉上笑容分毫不動，嘴角勾得恰到好處，藍眸一片汪洋，連金髮都在陽光下閃閃發光，但這個能在大街收穫一車車愛慕眼神的微笑，卻看得奈爾心驚膽跳。

“別這樣緊張，奈爾，只是有件小事想你幫幫忙。”

“啊？”

埃爾文也不多話，拿出一份公文遞過去，在對方愈看愈瞪大眼睛時，施施然開口：“麻煩你把昨天，從地下街抓來的囚犯交給我吧。”

“你瘋了嗎，你知道為了追捕那個人我費了多少功夫，現在你竟然說提走就提走！？”

“奈爾，這份人員轉移名單，不單只有基斯團長，還有你們憲兵團團長和大總統的簽名，文件手續我已辦妥，合乎所有條例規定。”埃爾文指指文件，沉聲說：“而且，你以為憲兵團監房真能困住那個人？當是為你自己好，在鬧出事情前把人交給我吧。”

是的，這正是奈爾最害怕埃爾文的地方，抓捕疑犯的公文他還一筆沒寫，上層大概對利維爾的事聽也沒聽過，眼前這個男人，卻只用一個晚上就漂亮地弄到這份文件了。

有這份手腕，該可惜他是趕著去死兵團的人呢，還是該慶幸他沒進憲兵團，起碼留碗飯給老友吃吃？

事已至此，奈爾也沒心情反抗到底，但他還是不甘心地指著對方怒吼：“埃爾文我警告你，我把情報給你，不是讓你拿來跟我作對......”

說還沒說完就被巨大的敲門聲打斷，不等奈爾回答，房門就被狠狠推開，撞在磚牆上發出巨響，他面色不由得一黑，就算在懶散的憲兵團，這也太過分了。

他打定主意，無論進來的人為了甚麼，都要好好斥責一番，可惜這個早上所有事情，似乎都故意要跟他過不去。

“報告！監牢發生騷亂，罪犯全部跑出來了！”

成功從牢房裡逃出來後，利維爾並沒有像其他人做的那樣，直接逃往出口，他躲在離監獄不遠的一棵樹上，高聳又枝繁葉密的大樹，把他和列維的身影遮得嚴嚴實實，一人一獸耐心地看著下方騷動。

那些一跑出來就和憲兵對上的人，無疑是最愚蠢的，但直奔後門也未必是好選擇，附近的地理環境那些士兵比他們了解得多，駐紮基地如此大，逃出來的人又如此多，何必急於在憲兵眼前逃亡？

利維爾掃視兩眼，就瞧見幾條同樣鬼鬼祟祟躲起來的身影，他冷冷一啍，把目光落在大樹旁的大樓上。

這棟監牢旁的大樓，想必不是甚麼重要地方，他留意很久，在騷亂開始時也只有幾個憲兵衝出來，明顯在平日也沒甚麼人使用，是個藏身的好地方。

他在樹葉之間慢慢向上爬，到了三層樓的高度，看到一扇半開的窗扉，附帶上一個完美的空房間，他慎重地踩在枝幹上，奮力向窗台一跳。

樹枝發出咔啦咔啦的聲音往下彎，鐵枝鑄成的窗框，也被撞得呯呯作響，如此突兀的噪音，全都消失在下方喧囂人聲中，沒有一個人抬頭看一眼。

利維爾捉住窗台，單手就解開了鎖，他踩在窗框上正要閃身入內，背後猛地撲來一股重量，他慌忙抓著鐵框才沒往下掉，又驚又怒下，他回頭低吼：“你又怎樣了，列維！”

每次都為他把守背後的黑影，現在卻咬住他的衣服下擺，頸上毛髮直立，瞳孔豎成針尖，嘴裡含糊嗚叫，死命不讓他進去，他匆匆瞄了裡面一圈，只是個普通的空房子，為什麼不能進？

若問利維爾這世上最相信誰，那絕對是列維了，那是他的半身，是他最可靠的後盾，最信任的護身符，他一直仰賴著牠，從沒有過懷疑的時候，而列維的表現，也對得起他給予的信任。

可是這兩天，牠竟然三番兩次讓他們陷入危險，到底發生甚麼事了？

還未等他想出個究竟，列維已經不耐煩，綠色眼睛閃過不快的光芒，毫無預警下，抵在樹上的後腿狠狠發力，跳到他的背上，他腳一滑，摔下時手習慣性按向腰際。  
可惜這一次，沒有鐵索飛出來救他了。

雖然跟著憲兵隊衝進後院，埃爾文並沒有身先士卒，他站在人牆後，謹慎打量混亂的戰場。

特別關押在憲兵團牢獄裡的罪犯，當然不是普通犯人，強悍的哨兵比比皆是，因此一開始，他們就輕易奪過武器，和那些所謂的精英打得不相上下，一個個身穿牢服的身影，跑出黑鐵鑄成的後門。

還好在趕來的奈爾指揮下，加上緊急調來，源源不絕的駐紮團支援，總算憑著人數優勢壓制回去，反抗者逐一拿下，緊接著一隊隊人馬跑出鐵門，沿著不同路線追捕逃走的犯人。

判斷形勢開始穩定下來，埃爾文立刻關心起自己的目的，他想見的人會在哪裡呢？

稍一思考他就提腳向後門走去，可是才走了兩步，金色身影倏地閃現，琥珀色眼睛擋在身前，尖爪從肉掌伸出，狠狠刺穿他鞋頭前一吋的土地，要他留在這裡的意思相當明顯。  
埃爾文抬手撫上艾爾的腦袋，低聲問：“怎樣了，你不想見到那個人嗎？＂

金色絲線閃進同樣顏色的髦毛裡，他皺緊眉，努力分辨傳遞過來的訊息，精神嚮導與人類不同，動物外型的它們其實是潛意識化身，比起人類有條理的思維，它們常常只有感覺與情緒在裡面，縱使是擅長精神層面的嚮導，要明確分辨它們意思也不容易。

網絡對面流進無數情緒碎片，像一道道閃電，紮進他的神經裡，興奮與緊張，急迫又不耐，這一切很正常，卻又與牠阻止他出去的行動不符，他收回了手，開始思索個中深意。

知道主人又陷入自己的思考裡，艾爾煩躁的甩甩尾巴，向來充沛的耐性消失不見，這次牠懶得再等，低下頭猛地用力，把人往某個方向撞去。

驟不及防被撞，埃爾文整個人跌在路旁大樹上，正要開口詢問時，上方枝葉折斷的聲音，讓他下意識抬頭，一個黑呼呼的身影，正在往他砸來。


	4. Chapter 4

身後突如其來的巨響嚇了奈爾一跳，他回過頭，瞧見自己好友躺倒在樹下，身上莫名其妙壓了一個人，他定睛一看，那不剛好就是他要找的人嗎？

等等，按照其他人的報告，這人不就是犯人逃獄的主犯嗎！？

奈爾正要出聲提醒，卻看到埃爾文突然站起身，手拉住對方對自己說話：“奈爾，不騷擾你工作了，我先回去。”

“欵他不是......”

“按照文件所說他已經是我們調查兵團的人，就麻煩你把他從犯人名單裡刪除吧。”

“等等他是主犯......”

“奈爾。”埃爾文再次打斷他的話，抬起頭來幽幽地注視他，那雙眼睛彷彿一桶冰水，把奈爾澆了個透心涼，他張大了嘴巴，後知後覺地發現，埃爾文身周散發出的精神網絡，竟然充滿狂暴與壓抑，彷彿一個正在肆虐的暴風圈，明顯得連他這個哨兵也感應到，完全不見平日的平靜順服。

他、發生甚麼事了！？

奈爾太驚訝了，連埃爾文最後那句“你沒事兒我先走一步。”也沒聽清，眼睜睜地看著對方拉住另一個人，旋風般離開了眼前，他瞪住空蕩蕩的大門，總覺得有甚麼奇怪之處，卻怎也想不出來。

和一頭霧水的友人不同，埃爾文倒是相當清楚自己現在該做甚麼，回家，立刻，就算天要崩了巨人入侵，也阻不了他趕回家的步伐，他生平第一次慶幸，自己的舊居與憲兵團支部同處一個區域。

他手裡抓住另一個人的手腕，感受到對方越來越灼熱的體溫，想來自己應該也是差不多，他咬緊牙關，把注意力努力從對方身上挪開，用盡一切精力維持住包圍兩人的精神屏障，他們還在大街上，萬一結合熱的熱度流瀉而出，普通人精神受刺激下，弄出幾條人命一點也不稀奇。

可昔日堅如磐石，就算在牆外面對無數巨人仍毫不動搖的屏障，此刻卻脆弱易損，不過半條街的距離，他已經修復三次以上，普通人看不到層層疊疊的透明屏障上，佈滿了密密麻麻的裂痕，時不時有碎片掉落，他深吸口氣，竭力補回漏洞，卻在後方傳來低沉的喘息時，讓整個屏障都在劇烈震盪。

快了，快到了，越發渾沌的腦袋只剩下這個念頭，舊居熟悉的白色木門終於看到了，他用力拖著身後的人，已經沒心力去管龜裂分解的屏障，一心一意只想盡快進屋裡去。

在他甩上大門時，屏障終於呯的一聲，伴隨無數金色光點破裂粉碎，與精神沖擊一道襲來的，是另一個男人敏捷狂暴的身影。埃爾文被狠撞在門上，嘴唇覆蓋上另一雙唇，彼此狼吞虎咽得彷彿餓了三天三夜，血腥味流進嘴裡，卻只激起兩人的熱度，他用力抓緊懷裡的人，腦海只有把對方吞進肚裡的想法。

衣服撕裂的聲音稍為喚回他的神智，赤裸的胸膛爬上兩只火燙的手，沿著肌肉紋理向下摸去，燃點起無數火頭，在落到皮帶護住的褲頭時，那雙手拉了兩下，就迫不及待的扯斷帶子，握上他的性器。

埃爾文倒抽口氣，流連在對方身上的手有著同樣的渴望，卻被腰帶所阻，他可沒有那麼大的力氣像對方般一手弄斷，男人不耐煩他的磨蹭，把下身往他的手心送，隔著布料，那份火熱幾乎要燒傷他的手。

他顧不上留意力度，隨自己的心意用力握緊手裡的東西，高昂的呻吟從兩張嘴裡漏出，兩只手掌像是在比拚速度，伴隨著水聲快速套弄，激烈的心情與動作下，頂點很快降臨，隔著褲子對方的抽動他也感受得到，同時下身一陣抽搐，自身白液噴灑在別人手上，高潮過後，埃爾文回復幾絲清明，但這不過是往燒紅的鐵塊灑上幾滴清水般，很快又會被結合熱燒得精光，他眨眨眼睛，努力想看清另一個男人近在咫尺的臉。

男人明顯比他年輕，也比他小巧，無論是身高還是五官，當然，剛才的一輪摸索，讓他知曉他的搭擋還是很有料的，黑色髮絲柔軟細膩，白晢的皮膚全都染上紅潤顏色，眼睛因為興奮而睜大，裡面充滿慾望與激動的光，從下而上目不轉睛地注視自己。

這就是，他一直尋找的搭擋，他的半身，他的靈魂牽絆的對象......

長久以來的心願得償，精神圖像裡升起一輪明日，照耀了每吋地方，滿足與幸福圍繞心頭，竟把那份慾望硬生生壓了幾分，埃爾文忍不住喜意，雙手笨拙地握緊對方的手，只想把這份激昂的心情傳遞給他。

男人眉稍一動，眼裡閃過溫暖的光，埃爾文綻開笑容，卻還來不及說甚麼，就瞧見對方一聲驚喘，整個人突然倒在他懷裡，整張臉紅到脖子，連眼神都渙散開來。

埃爾文嚇了一跳，趕忙扶住對方，接觸到他的皮膚時，頓時被上面傳遞過來的溫度與慾念所驚，在自身的熱力也跟隨燃起時，他迅即明白過來，不只自己的心情，他連自己結合熱的熱潮都一併傳給對方了，天啊，他是有多糊塗，竟然犯下這種新手才會有的錯誤！

借由兩人身上開始建立的精神通道，埃爾文的熱潮這次回襲得來勢洶洶，而且對方情況不容樂觀，他的身上等於注滿了兩人份量的結合熱，過載的慾火不盡快處理，說不定會壓垮他的精神，萬一陷入神遊境地就麻煩了，憑著最後一絲理智，埃爾文拉住渾身發燙顫慄，站都站不住的男人往屋裡跑，可他們能走多遠，不過來到客廳，已經雙雙摔進躺椅裡。

埃爾文這回眼睛都燒紅，輕易制住沒力氣的另一個人，把他轉過身按在椅背上，扯，不，是撕，唰地一聲撕開了褲子縫線，露出那隱秘的洞穴，他的下身早已充血發硬，沾滿水液，顧不得對方適應與否，提槍就刺。

前端剛塞進去，男人就發出野獸嘶吼般的叫聲，裡面實在太緊了，而埃爾文又太大，他只能放慢速度，一點一點挺進去，對方抓在椅背上的手青筋畢露，指尖深深陷進布料裡，卻還是無言地翹起屁股，方便他進入。

一把自己放進去，埃爾文立刻活動起來，快速在甬道裡來回，肉體啪啪相撞聲與呻吟聲回響在客廳裡，伴著木頭椅腳隨節奏敲擊地板的聲音，單調撞擊聲竟也能充滿情慾的味道。

埃爾文粗重地喘息，垂下頭咬在男人揚起的後頸上，對方的叫聲不知何時帶上媚意，這下叫得更歡了，吸著他的嫩肉勒得更緊，把他爽得更快更用力的衝撞進去。

兩人身上金色的精神網絡，跟隨澎湃的熱潮如樹木般朝四面八方伸展，相互接觸的前端慢慢纏繞糾葛，試探著讓更多的枝椏交纏在一起，結合出更粗壯穩固的線路，無數的枝條忙著分開，連結，昇華，在兩人周遭譜出無人能見的完美樂章。

這才是結合熱真正的目的，藉由性慾刺激加速精神連繫，這個過程會持續數天，直到當事人的精神連接穩定下來，瘋狂的情慾才會消散，而對眼下的兩人來說，來自肉體與精神連接帶來的快感，是目前唯一能感受到的東西了。

對面的心情，對面的感覺，如電流般來回流竄兩人身上，身為嚮導的埃爾文，甚至能感應到對方流過來的回憶片段，陌生的視角碎片時不時劃過腦海，而他選擇甚麼也不理，只專心在男人熱情的體內，百忙中他伸出手，撫上男人的前端，火熱的器官被粗暴地擼動，忍耐不住地噴灑而出，沾濕了整個椅墊上，高潮時通道瘋狂吮吸的滋味，埃爾文怎可能受得住，他深埋在男人裡面，痛快地射了出來。

兩人喘得上氣不接下氣，癱倒在椅子裡一起感受高潮的餘韻，黑髮的男人回過頭，眉宇之間充滿媚態，他動了動嘴唇，卻甚麼也說不出，只吐露出一聲呻吟，埃爾文亦是如此，因為那些該死的熱度又來了。還埋在對方身體裡的東西，甚麼也沒做已經充血硬挺，埃爾文把他轉過來，在他尖叫呻吟時，握住白晢的大腿再次衝撞起來。

房間深處傳來高高低低的呻吟聲，列維豎起耳朵聽了會兒，低頭聞了聞玄關裡的小地毯，確認夠乾淨了才把地毯拉直，悠哉地盤在上面，艾爾輕盈地落坐旁邊，討好地舔舐列維的臉頰，一黑一金兩道身影互相依偎，靜靜守候牠們的主人。


End file.
